Searching For Dreams
by Captain Angelica
Summary: The story of Angelica Teach tracking down her father, convincing him of the fact she's actually his daughter, and all other struggles through out her journey.
1. A Note

Angelica Teach's eyes felt heavy, her mother had sent her away for the day for an unknown reason. She had simply spent the day in the water, and was, tired. The little girl heaved and rested on her bed. "Momma!" she called, and when she got no reply she moaned angrily and pulled herself to her feet. "Momma!" she searched angrily, straining her eyes. "Hm?" she asked when she saw something attatched to her door. "A note...?" she examined the sheet of paper.

_Dear Angelica,_

_This will likely be the last time I will be able to contact you, I've set out to find your father, and I have no doubt in my mind that I likely will not return. I leave you not to know your father's identity, and I advise you not to look for him, he is not the fatherly type._

_As I will probably never see you again, I am giving you my prized possesion, given to me by your father. I leave you with the sisters, I advise you to stay within the walls of the convent, good luck._

_- Love Always, Mary Teach_

Angelica stared at the sheet, tears welling in her eyes, and pulled the cross shaped necklace off of the paper, and sighed. The clipped it together behind her neck, and held the cross gently to her heart. She felt to the ground, landing on her knees, a single tear falling from her eye, onto the note smudging the ink. She let out an angry cry before ripping it apart and tossing the remains towards the door. _I advise you to stay within the walls of the convent..._ the words repeated in her head.

"Momma," she said weakly, before climbing to her feet. She sat down on her bed, and hugged her knees to her chest, a few more tears falling from her eyes. She held the cross, ready to heave it as the door as well, or maybe out the window, but instead, she wrapped her small hand around it lightly. "I'll find him," she promised herself, and thought about her future in the convent.


	2. Long Lost Memories

_"Momma," Angelica said weakly, before climbing to her feet. She sat down on her bed, and hugged her knees to her chest, a few more tears falling from her eyes. She held the cross, ready to heave it as the door as well, or maybe out the window, but instead, she wrapped her small hand around it lightly. "I'll find him," she promised herself, and thought about her future in the convent._

**:::30 Years Later:::**

Angelica was rummaging through her new home, settling in. Jack Sparrow was long out of her life, she was no longer to become a sister in the Convent, instead, she settled in Singapore like a sensable person, even though she was a pirate, but for the time being, as she had now ship, she would wait to get one before disembarking on the adventures that she was willing to wait for.

She plopped onto her bed in a weak fashion, her head resting on her pillow. She sighed. Jack Sparrow, the only man she ever loved. Gone. _He never cared about me at all,_ she thought angrily, and rolled onto her side. Her eyes rested on her drawer, slightly peeked about, and something hit the light inside, catching her eyes.

She propped herself up on one elbow and reached a hand inside the drawer of the small dresser, grabbed the object, cringed at how cold it felt, and pulled it out. _I'll find him,_ her promise echoed in her head as she recognized the cross shaped necklace that belonged to her mother, given to Mary by her father.

Angelica climbed to her feet. "I _will_ find him," she said louder than nesecarry. "I will." she told herself. "I have to find a ship." she said in a rush. She had no time to lose. "I can get one easily," she told herself, priding the fact that she was a woman, and most pirates were men. "Maybe not easily." she mumbled, then sighed. "He might not even be alive." she frowned, then tied the necklace around her neck gently.

She had to hope.

**Hey readers, thanks for reading **_**another**_** chapers, (hopefully), anyways, I'm not sure if thirty years is correct, because I imagine her in her mid-thirties or so in the movie, and in this story, she's four or five in the first chapter, so that would make her about thirty five in the movie, and I imagine she found Blackbeard recently before the events of On Stranger Tides, so that's my math, please tell me if I'm wrong,**

**Oh, and thanks to **_**Mittenz**_** for my first review on this story, thanks again, bye :D**


	3. Give Me Strength

Angelica continued walking in the cold night. She needed a crew, to get a crew, she had to get a ship, to get a ship, she had to take down an entire crew on her own. _Hopefully some of the crewmen have left the ship, _she thought to herself, walking towards the tops, pulling down her hat, and snuggling her red jacket closer.

She stared up at the large ship, looking around for any name etched on it. _The Defender,_ she read in her head as she found a small title, she assumed it wasn't the ships full name, but shrugged it off. She grunted in anger as she searched for an entrance to the ship. "Ah ha." she smiled when she finally found it near the dock, surprised she had missed it.

She walked onto the ship, and sat down lightly on a barrel, waiting for someone to notice her presense. She sighed angrily after being seated for about ten minutes, and she hadn't even seen a sailor walk about.

Angelica hauled herself to her feet and looked around, finally, just as she was about to open a door, the knob turned when she reached for it, and she gasped, and ran into the shadows. She narrowed her eyes at a man with a bushy beard as he exited the room. _The Captain!_ Angelica thought happily. If she took care of him first, the crew would be easier.

The Captain stalked over the rail and looked over the seas, and he sighed. Troubled thoughts of his family took over his mind. He would leave them for the first time in a long time, and go out to sea. He was warned of pirates, and if the warnings were to be true, he may not come back from the trip.

"Ecscuse me," Angelica put on her best 'innocent' voice, and tapped the man on his shoulder, and he turned quickly startled. "I-I don't know where I am, and I was on a ship, but the Captain was mutineed upon, and he was thrown overboard, and, they marooned me on an island, and-and, where am I?" she asked, her lies as true as they could sound, which was pretty good.

The Captain stared at her for a moment, she _was_ soaking wet, which was the result of Angelica jumping in the water before she came, already figuring out her plan. "Ma'am, you're in Singapore." he said, tilting his head to the right. "The Captain went obverboard, that doesn't sound-"

Before he could get in another word, he was beat over the head with a bottle of rum Angelica had made sure to bring, in case the voyage to Tortuga took too long. She tucked in away, and through him off of the ship, and he landed in the water, coming to quickly. But, it was too late. The anchor was raising, the sails dropping, how one woman did it all baffled him.

Angelica rushed to the steering mechanism of the ship, and spun it quickly, the Captain almost getting killed under it, but, he was a decent enough swimmer, and got to the shore quickly. He began yelling after the ship as it soon vanished from his sight, and Angelica was on her merry way.

"Hey!" the First Mate yelled, exiting his quarters. "You!" he ran towards her. "Where is the Captain?" he asked. "Boy, where is-?" his question died in his throat as he noticed it was a woman at the controls of the ship.

"The Captain hired me as a last minute recruit," she lied. "He's asleep in his quarters right now." she said. "He asked to be left alone." she said, not wanting her plan to be foiled so quickly. "He wants to know the final count of men on the ship." she said. She needed to know the exact number of men on the ship to know how many she had to 'handle'.

"Tell the Cap'n in the mornin' that I count ten men in total, but we plan to recruit more, of course." the man said, nodding at his final statement. "That would be the Cap'n, me, and eight men." he said.

"Make that eight men then." Angelica said, noddinng as he had as cheerfully as she could, seeing the man had a gun.

"Huh?" he asked, tilting his head in the _exact_ way the Captain had, not expecting a woman to throw him overboard.

"Rah!" she screamed, and ran at him. Before he could react she had him pinned against the rail, and in the split second before she tossed him over, his pistol was aimed expertly at her head.

"Ah!" he yelled out as she shoved him over, and he shot the pistol, but she ducked just in time, and the shot strayed out into the water. "Pirate!" he shouted as the water came close to claiming him, trying to signal the crew, but was too far by then.

Angelica smirked as the water finally did claim him. She held the cross that she had tied around her neck, and tipped her hat. She may have been a pirate, but she would still honor the lost man. She put her hat back on, tipped it in the direction the man had been pulled in, then knocked on one of the ship doors.

"Aye?" a young man asked, opening the door Angelica stood in front of, nodding his head as her frame with a smug smile, afraid no women would be onboard during the voyage, he was pleased.

"Captain wants you to relieve me." she said, and pointed at the steering mechanism. "He said before the voyage we go to Tortuga for some drinks," she told him. "So head East," she pointed in said direction, and the man nodded, happy they were going to Tortuga, and Angelica smiled darkly, and headed to the lower decks, pulling out her sword, and hanging her head low, ashamed of what she was about to do.

She looked down at her cross. _Give me strength..._ she thought in pain, shaking her head. She could hear snoring, and peeked open one of the doors, and sure enough seven men were resting there. She tightened her grip on her unsheathed sword, and sighed. _I'll find him_, she entered the room.


	4. In Due Time

Angelica left the room and used her sword as though it were a key, clicking the lock, and going on her way. She frowned and stared at her blade. _Blood,_ she thought to herself as she noticed the red liquid staining it. "Oh." she stepped in a bucket of water, not that it mattered, she was still wet. She dipped her sword in the bucket, the pulled it out, and sure enough the blood washed away.

She sighed and got up, using the sword-lock effect on the First Mate's quarters, then the Captain's quarters, making sure the one man she needed on the ship wouldn't see she was the only other occupant on the ship. "Sailor," she said, walking up behind him. "I'm gonna rest, I'll relieve you in a few hours," she said, and then walked into the room he had been in, and plopped down on the bed, and in the same second, her eyes snapped shut, and she drifted into slumber.

Angelica flickered her eyes open, and, she just closed them, still thinking she was at home, fully forgetting the events of the night. She placed her hands gently on her chest, one of them touched her necklace, and feeling it, she remembered where she was. She snapped away, and gasped, then, relaxed and leaned against the wall. Her shock turning into relaxation as she remembered soon she would be in her heaven of hell; Tortuga.

"Miss!" the one man left on the ship opened her door, and she climbed to her feet, waiting to hear what it was. "We're almost to Tortuga, but I fear if I stay awake any longer I'll end up in the water." he said.

_You may anyway,_ Angelica smirked. Once they reached Tortuga, she would have no more use for him, and he could just end up waking in the water. "Alright, sleep, I'll handle steering." she said, and left, closing the door behind her. Angelica grinned, she could just barely see lights out in the distance. _Togruta_.

She grabbed the wheel that kept them from going in the opposite direction, and tapped her foot impatiently as Tortuga came closer. She pulled her dagger and stabbed it angrily into the wheel. "Huh?" she pulled it out, and examined the back of it. _E.T. _she read, and frowned. "Well, that's not the slightest bit-" she looked harder at it. Barely visible next to the T; the following letters that formed her last name were there. "E. Teach," she mumbled, staring at it. "Father...?" she tucked it away.

She grinned happily. Finally, Tortuga was close enough for her to make out the faint screaming from any random barfight that it belonged to. "We're here." she grinned, and rushed away from the wheel to drop anchor. She rushed to the door belonging to the room the boy was in, and locked it up using her dagger. "Time to get the crew." she headed towards the one exit, and glanced at the dagger at her belt. "In due time," she mumbled to herself, and stepped off the ship. _In due time._


End file.
